


put your hands on me

by ziaminmypants



Series: offices to cubicals [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Liam is a young CEO of a major corporation and Louis is his secretary. Sequal to ‘(make you) feel my love’. It is set in the time frame of ‘i can't make you love me’ where Niall, Harry, and Louis go to the club. Liam deals with sleeping with his secretary, Louis shows him that he made the right decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> This really wasn’t meant to be so involved. All I wanted was Louis bent over a desk and here it is the third installment of the series. Feedback is welcome, love to hear from you guys!

Louis sits at the table alone, watching the throng of people dancing and grinding around him. He can’t believe he actually come up with this idea of going along with Niall and his booty call. But honestly, Louis’ sure he and Harry would never get together if he hadn’t. While he waits on the two to get back from their dancing, he glares at his phone, upset that he hasn’t received a call or text from Liam. “Liam Payne, you are and idiot and an ass” he hisses at his phone, almost wishing the younger man was here to hear it. He knows he’s pouting, but he’d rather strangle someone than admit to it.

Just as he thinks this, his phone pings with a new text message:

_Li: Cmng 2nite?_

Raising a brow, Louis resists the urge to throw his phone across the room. He taps a finger against the screen before giving in and texting back.

**Lou: With an attitude (and grammar) like yours? I think not.**

_Li: smthing wrong?_

**Lou: You were an ass to me. For NO reason! I may be your secretary, but I’m not about to let you boss me around because you think you can.**

Liam blinks at his phone, worrying his bottom lip as he replies.

_Li: I AM ur boss…I dnt understand._

_Li: lou, im srry dnt b mad :(_

**Lou: -_- I know you’re my boss, but you’ve never yelled at me like that before. Not in all the time I’ve been there.**

Louis is sitting, resting his back against the booth and near curled around the phone. He looks vulnerable, his façade cracked.

_Li: Im srry. Can I just c u? make it up 2 u?_

**Lou: I’m not sure if that’s a good idea tonight.**

Biting his lip, the brunet knows he’s lying to Liam. He wants to see him, wants things to be ok between them; damn his pride.

Liam sighs, sliding his phone across the table. He doesn’t really see what’s wrong, if he yells at Louis while their working now, he’ll take it personally. Liam huffs out a breathe before reaching back for his phone.

_Li: Cn I call u?_

Giving a quick glance around, Louis hops up, answering on the way to the bathroom.

 **Lou: Yes**.

Liam smiles at the text he receives and presses the ‘call’ button as he waits for Louis to answer.

Quickly heading to the bathroom, which is the quieter place in this club, Louis starts pacing, phone to his ear, and Louis listens to Liam’s apology.

“Sorry, love. I’ve been a right prick.” Liam manages to say through the mouthpiece. “I’ve just had a lot of pressure from the board. Forgive me?”

An easy smile graces the older man’s mouth for the first time that night. “Of course dear.” He holds the phone tighter to his ear, listening to Liam breath over the lines. There’s a beep, but he ignores it. “You’ll be able to make it up to me tomorrow.”

A pause before Liam speaks again, “What are you doing tonight?”

The older man sighs into the phone. “Trying to keep a friend in spirits, but I’m pretty sure he’s lit enough to go home. Shall I pop by then?”

“Only if you want, love.” Liam’s voice sounds more cheerful.

Louis looks into the mirror, fixing his hair as tells his lover “I’m pretty sure he’s lit enough for me to go ahead and drop him off. I’ll call you when I’m on my way.” They finish their goodbyes and Louis heads out to find Niall and Harry, frowning when he doesn’t see them. He makes his way around the club and eventually to the parking lot, feeling his stomach drop as he finds the blonds car. Remembering the text on his phone he quickly looks at it. It’s definitely from Niall, a very drunk Niall at that. “That cunt” he groans. Biting at his lip, he debates what he should do.  He’s pretty sure Niall’s crazy feelings for Harry are reciprocated. Finally, Louis throws his hands in the air and heads to his own car.

Louis calls Liam when he gets close enough. “I’m almost there so you’d better be ready.” He says it with a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure the strippers are gone before you pull up.” Liam teases, going to unlock the front door, chuckling in the mouth piece.

Chuckling low over the phone, Louis parks close to Liam’s apartment. “You’re lucky I love you, dear.” He jogs up the step and doesn’t disconnect the line until Liam’s opened the door, phone still tucked to his ear as well. They look at each other for a moment before the older brunet steps over the threshold, wrapping arms around the other’s neck to bring him down into a kiss, not caring that his phone has slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

Liam moves slides his phone to his hand and throws it on the table near the door before wrapping his arms around Louis waist, pulling his body flush with his own as he kisses him. After a moment he pulls back, slightly, still sharing air with Louis, “I was a right prick, I’m so sorry.”

Leaning back, the secretary eyes the sincerity in Liam’s eyes. “I know.” Looking down, Louis feels the pang of guilt. “I’m sorry for over reacting.” He bites his lip. “I just really never expected it.”

“Maybe we need to talk about rules with work and play, I don’t want to go through this every day.” He sighs against Louis fringe. “Maybe this is why they say not to date the person you work with.”

Louis seems to wilt even more. “No, I promise not to do this again.” He looks up to Liam with tears in his eyes. “Please don’t” he chokes out.

Swiping the pad of his thumb under Louis eyes, Liam leans down to kiss his lightly on the lips. “It’s alright love,” he pulls him deeper into the apartment, shutting the door with his foot.

Hardly able to believe that he could be this weak in front of someone else, the older man drops his mask even more, trusting Liam to bear it. He clings to his lover.

A hand cups Louis cheek, pressing small kisses to his lips as he guides them both to the bedroom. He lays Louis down on the bed as he continues to kisses him softly, hands caressing his lover. Liam wants to make sure that Louis is putting his trust in someone worth it.

Relaxing into the sheets, Louis’s hands settle against Liam’s arms. He feels at home here with his lover. Sitting up, his lips touch the younger brunets; sliding and pressing before opening up to one another.

Liam deepens the kiss, nudging Louis legs apart so he can lie between them. His hand caresses Louis cheek as he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. He goes slowly; making sure Louis realizes just how much Liam is putting into this relationship.

The older man opens himself up to his lover, trusting and giving him everything. He runs a hand down the brunet's back, fingers running underneath the hem and pressing fingers into warm skin.

Smiling into the kiss, Liam slides his hand that’s not cupping Louis’ cheek to ruck up Louis shirt, fingers making soft patterns in his skin as he takes his time kissing him.

Soaking up the attention, Louis hums happily into the kisses. He can’t help himself, though; he tugs Liam’s shirt off gently, smiling at the look on his lover’s face.

Nails slide over skin before Liam moves to help Louis takes his shirt. Throwing it down somewhere on the floor, Liam turns his attention back on Louis. He sits up to undress him properly, undoing the buttons on his shirt and planting soft kisses to his skin that’s revealed with every unfastened button.

Flushing a little more with each kiss, Louis can feel his body warming with passion. He lies back and lets Liam undress him, eyes darkening with heat.

He’s slow, touching Louis softly, kissing his skin as he pushes the material off Louis stomach and off his shoulders, down his arms. He lifts him up, pressing lips to his lover’s lips before sliding the shirt out from underneath him. He lays him back on the bed, kissing his way back down to Louis’ stomach, unbuckling his pants and unzipping them, hot breathe against bare skin.

Louis’s body trembles and twitches with every breath and slide of material. Watching his lover pause, the older man licks his lips in anticipation.

Liam heads back up Louis body, meeting his lips with Louis. His hands tug on the material of Louis trousers. He pushes them down until he can’t, then sits back on his haunches to pull them off him the rest of the way. He takes a minute to absorb the way Louis looks laying in his bed and he almost has to catch his breathe. Shuddering, he moves to take Louis’ lips once more, settling against his lover.

Bringing his knees up to frame his lover, Louis cups the back of Liam's neck, pulling him forward for a deep kiss. His other hand slides against the supple skin of his chest, scratching over sensitive pebbles and moaning at the press of a clothed body against his barely clothed.

Groaning against Louis’ lips, Liam grinds his groin against the older man. He moves his hand to undo his own trousers, shucking them down and shaking them off to the floor. Bringing his attention back to Louis, he presses his own boxer clad erection against his, as he pressing his lips to one of Louis’ nipples, licking it seductively.

Groaning, the secretary rolls his hips, growing frustrated. He reaches down and wiggles out of his boxers before attacking Liam. Rolling them over, he kisses the brunet with teeth and tongue, working the other’s boxers off with a hum of delight. They break for air. “Now that’s better” he pants. Louis rolls their nude hips together, moaning at the friction.

Liam bites his bottom lip at Louis’ words, and almost _giggles_ at the gesture. Looking up at Louis, he grins, pulling his lover down for another kiss, not ready to let him go just yet. He bucks his hips up to meet Louis, “What’d you want love?” he asks almost breathlessly due to the delicious friction between their bodies.

Licking lips and leaning closer to his lover Louis tells him “I wanna ride you.” He runs a hand from Liam’s thigh up to his neck, feeling the pulse of the other’s heart against his fingertips.

He groans at the mere thought. “God, Lou, you’re going to be the death of me.” He chuckles, peering up at him with flushed skin.

Chuckling hoarsely Louis merely asks him where he keeps his lube, rolling his hips as he does so.

“Drawer beside the bed,” he pauses a bit, “And there’s a cowboy hat in the closet.” He winks at his lover.

Smacking his lover on the stomach before rolling to get the lube Louis drawls out “We can role-play later, first we fuck.” He takes the bottle back and settles between Liam’s knees, placing hands on the brunet’s thighs and pressing them down. Louis catches the younger man’s eyes as his lips gently press a kiss into the crown of the other’s erection. Licking delicately, he waits until Liam growls in protest before taking him into his mouth. He swallows as much as he can, slowly sliding up and down.

Moving his hands away, Louis bobs while popping the cap on the lube and spreading it across his fingers, running teeth along the underside of Liam’s cock as he presses one finger to his own entrance, sinking it in. He moans around a full mouth as he preps himself, adding finger after finger, working three in and out of him.

Liam can’t help but to watch Louis’ mouth slide up and down his cock. It takes him a minute to realize where Louis’ hand is at. His eyes grow wide as he watches his lover work himself open, groaning at the image. “So beautiful Louis, working yourself open while swallowing around my cock.” He grunts, fucking up into Louis’ wet warm heat when he hears the noises coming from his mouth around his dick.

Louis allows the younger man to fuck into his mouth, matching the thrust of his fingers with his lover’s rolling hips. Soon, he pulls off Liam’s cock with an obscene pop, lips red and swollen. He removes his fingers and crawls up the brunet’s body, stopping to straddle Liam. Gripping the waiting cock, Louis flicks a tongue across his bottom lip before guiding it to his entrance.

Chocolate brown eyes watch his lover as he crawls up him, groaning when he licks against Liam’s lip. He surges forward, chasing Louis’ mouth for a kiss.

The older man gives in to his lover, opening up for a kiss as he spears himself, moaning. Louis nips at Liam’s bottom lip, panting as he’s fully seated. He rests their foreheads together, staring deep into a pool of brown. “I love you” he whispers.

Resting his hands on Louis’ hips, Liam blinks, his words not computing for a moment. His breathe catches once he realizes what Louis said. “Err,” he pauses, hesitating to go any further. They’ve only been at this for about week now, the words come to a shock to him.  

Louis rolls his hips a bit, still experiencing some burn, but it quickly turned to pleasure. He doesn’t notice Liam’s hesitation as he lets the brunet slip from his body, only to quickly bear back down, drawing Liam deeper into his body.

Liam can’t help the groan escaping his lips as Louis’ words are momentarily forgotten by the surge of pleasure tingling throughout his body. His fingers dig into Louis hips as he watches his lover with hooded eyes.

Unable to resist, Louis leans down to capture the younger man’s lips, thrusting his tongue against Liam’s with every roll of his hips. The pace starts out slow, but quickens with every thrust. Sitting up, the older brunet runs a hand from his neck, nails scraping over nipples, dragging down past his navel to grip onto his own hard cock.

Watching, Liam bucks his hips at the sight of Louis impaling himself on his cock as he strokes himself. His fingers sliding down to still Louis as his own hips thrust upward inside the older male.

“Ah!” the secretary cries out as the cock just brushes that sensitive spot within. Louis rocks down harder, begging for more. Sweat’s already breaking out across his body as he works to be filled.

Pounding up into Louis, Liam makes sure he angles himself just right to brush against the bundle of nerves. “Louis,” he groans, closing his eyes as he worries his bottom lip.

“Yeah yeah!” Louis moans, lashes fluttering. He places his hands flat on Liam’s chest, helping to steady himself as his orgasm builds and builds.

Liam opens his eyes as he watches Louis; he rotates his hips to meet the boy over him as best as he can. His thrusts falter a bit as he feels his own orgasm building up. Loosening his grip on Louis’ hips, he lets the boy do as he wants as he continues to buck his hips upward.

The older man keeps up with the thrusts, but they’re faltering, telling that he’s so close. After a few more thrusts his body’s squeezing tighter and tighter around Liam’s cock, a sign of his impeding orgasm.

“So tight!” Liam breathes, groaning as he feels himself lose control. White explodes across his vision as he cums deep inside Louis. His thrust slows as he milks himself from the clinching of Louis around him.

Feeling warmth splash his insides sends Louis over the edge. His cum paints up Liam’s chest, striping his skin. The older brunet moans, still rocking his hips to milk his lover, leaning over to kiss the other.

Liam can barely put any effort into the kiss, just brushing his lips against Louis as he comes down from his high. Once he’s able to think a bit clearly, after he’s spent everything inside Louis, he responds to the kiss.

Chuckling, the secretary’s arms shake a bit as muscles quiver. He breaks the kiss and rolls to the side, squirming to settle his head on Liam's shoulder.

Liam obliges him, tucking his arm underneath Louis head and wrapping around his shoulders. He waits until he knows both of them are able to have a complete conversation to bring it what he knows needs to be addressed up. “So, you love me?” it’s not accusing, but more of a causal question.

Louis freezes from his head to his toes. Staring wide-eyed at his lover, he’s unsure what to say. His heart picks up to a gallop. “I” he tries, but croaks. Tears fill his eyes, but he doesn’t let them fall.

Watching him, he shakes his head. “It’s okay, I understand. People say things when they’re in the moment.” He gives Louis a small smile before closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Louis’ reaction is sort of a relief but on the other hand he kind of wishes it were true. It just seems too soon for Liam. He’s only been with Louis for a week or so.

Closing his eyes, but not relaxing much, the older brunet knows he’s fucked up with Liam. His insides grow cold.

He can feel it growing awkward and Liam doesn’t do awkward very well. He stays silent for a while, wondering if Louis’ going to say anything on the matter. When he decides that the older male is not, he lifts up to see the mess. “Err, I’ll be back.” He pulls away as he makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The lone brunet wipes at his eyes, wondering if he should just cut and run now. Biting his lip hard enough to break through the fragile skin, Louis decides to stay and tell Liam the truth. “Please, let this work out” he breathes. He knows that he has never wanted anything more than this, and can’t afford to lose this; the love of his life.

Liam makes quick work of cleaning Louis’ cum off of him. He moves to dry his chest off and throws it in the dirty pile of clothes already forming. He opens the door and makes his way to pull on a clean pair of pants. “Hungry? I think I have chips and dip.” He says, moving out of the bedroom, where it seems to have grown even more awkward. He sighs as he pads to the kitchen. Maybe he was right, maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.

Louis quickly cleans up and borrows a long shirt belonging to Liam, quickly following along. The shirt hangs off one shoulder, but the smell of it grounds something in Louis’s chest. He waits till his lover’s at the cabinets before blurting out “I’ve loved you since I interviewed.” Slapping a hand over his mouth and turning eight shades of embarrassed red afterwards. He can’t help but to hold his breath as he waits for the other’s response.

He almost spills all the contents of the cabinet out when Liam hears Louis’ words. “Wh-“ he begins, but stops himself as he pulls back away from the counter and blinks across the distance at Louis. “What did you say?” he wants to clarify what he just heard.

Shifting from one foot to the other, tugging on the shirt here and there, Louis moves his hand just a bit and repeats himself. “I...I’ve been in love with you since I started.” He blinks and waves a hand between the two of them. “I never dreamed you’d actually give me a chance; that there could actually BE an US.” Louis groans at himself and places his face in both his hands. “But I’ve ruined it now.” The brunet turns away from Liam’s still form.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Liam watches Louis a bit confused. He’s not sure how he should respond to this bit of information. But he doesn’t realize what’s happening until Louis is turning away from him. “Hey, hey, hey.” He says calmly, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder and pulling Louis’ back flush with his chest. “I never said you ruined it. It’s just…a bit overwhelming, that’s all. I had no idea…it’s been that long, really?” He says in disbelief. “I’m a right git. You shouldn’t even give me the time of day then.” He thinks back over the years. “But…I never knew…”

The secretary leaned into the younger man’s space, accepting what’s given. “I didn’t want to freak you out or make you leave.” Louis turns to face his lover. “I know this is overwhelming. You don’t have to say anything back to me. Well, other than you at least like me” he says with a smirk.

Chuckling, Liam wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. He grows serious after a moment, “You deserve better.” He whispers this in Louis’ ear.

Turning and draping long arms around the younger brunet’s neck, Louis kisses Liam. “I deserve you.” A smirk drifts across his face. “I’ve only been chasing you over two years.”

Shaking his head, he laughs, brushing his lips against Louis’. “Fine, but it’s a final sale, no exchanges or returns. It’s in my contract.”

Louis pretends to think it over before a truly beautiful smile blooms across his lips. “I think that’s the best offer I have ever heard.” He leans his forehead to Liam’s, staring deep into wells of brown before joining their lips.

Liam deepens the kiss, pulling Louis impossibly closer. “Mmm, maybe we should move you to another branch.” He says thoughtfully after a moment. “Sales maybe? Though I would miss that beautiful smile... and ass, I think having you as my secretary might make the employees think I’m favoring you.”

Giving a very indelicate snort, Louis replies “I couldn’t care less, and I dare anyone to utter a word.” He laughs, happy and bright. “I’m sticking to being your secretary. Besides, you’d fire or kill the first person who hit on me if I went elsewhere.”

He chuckles at this, “Yeah, I almost fired your friend before I knew he was just your friend.” He smirks. “But then I realize he’s the one you send the reports to fix when everyone else can’t seem to get them straight. So I figured we could keep him.”

Blinking in a surprised moment, he lightly smacks Liam’s arm. “Are you serious?” Louis giggles and leans harder into his lover. “Oh I can’t WAIT to tell Niall this bit of news.” Swiping a hand across his face he tells the other “We really do need to keep him, and give him a raise for all the stuff he has to fix.” Giving Liam a lopsided grin, the older brunet kisses his lover again. “But enough talk about work, there’s other things we could be doing.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “And what do you have in mind?” fingers trace patterns on Louis bare skin.

The older brunet runs a finger down his lover's chest, stopping and pressing into the pelvic bone. Louis's lips are almost touching Liam's as he whispers "I want to taste you".

Shivers erupt over Liam’s skin at Louis’ words. “Love, we just got done…” he stops though, smirking before pulling in the older male for a kiss. “Only if you stop bending over in the office.”

Mock-pouting just for a bit, the secretary replies "But I thought you enjoyed my ass waving in the air."

“I do, but it’s hard to do anything about it when I’m sitting at my desk with clients or in a meeting with someone.” He smacks Louis’ ass playfully.

"Well that's why meetings should require bathroom breaks." Louis waggles eyebrows at the other. "Your bathroom would be great to have sex in." He puts on an innocent smile that's fooling no one.

Chuckling, Liam shakes his head. “We’ve already christened my desk, I supposed the bathroom or elevator is the next pliable places. You do know they have cameras in the elevators though.” Trying to crush any ideas he might have given him.

Snorting, Louis runs a finger beneath his lover's boxers, tip just barely brushing cock. "I'm sure I can do something about that." His smirk is telling.

Feeling himself respond to the touch, Liam rolls his eyes dramatically but takes in a breathe at the sensitivity. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

"Oh" the secretary purrs as he slides to his knees right there. "I'm sure it will be a good death." He mouths at the fabric, already damp with precum. Both hands slide up Liam's thighs, slipping beneath the legs of the boxers to tease the skin beneath.

Liam spreads his legs apart a bit to better accommodate Louis as he worries his bottom lip while watching him mouth at his growing erection.

Finally pulling the restricting cloth down, Louis watches with hungry eyes as Liam's cock bounces up, reddened and waiting for his mouth. Blowing a cool breath on the tip, the older man's tongue laps at the head, moaning at the taste. One hand comes down to curl around the base while his lips wrap around the crown and draw him further into his mouth.

Finding Louis’ shoulder, Liam grasps it tightly as he watches his lover tease him. He lets out a low groan at the sight, not knowing how long he can stand without his knees giving out on him with the scene out before him. He watches Louis with heavy lidded eyes.

Fitting as much of Liam in his mouth as he can, Louis lets his hand jack the rest. Starting out with a slow rhythm, the older brunet gets comfortable, sucking with enthusiasm. He looks up to his lover's eyes, his own blown wide with lust.

Fingers slide through Louis’ hair as Liam moans at the sight. “F-Fuck,” he stutters, his hips bucking a bit at the intensity. He doesn’t mean to, and apologizes quickly after that. “S-sorry,” he looks slightly ashamed at himself before another groan takes ahold of him.

Loosening his hold on Liam's hip with his one hand, Louis hums, clearly enjoying this. He smacks Liam on the ass, opening his throat and sliding him down farther. Grabbing the younger man's hips with both hands, Louis bobs farther, allowing his lover to fuck into his mouth.

He doesn’t move instantly, in fact it takes a lot of coaxing from Louis for him to do just that. Liam’s grip on Louis’ hair tightens as he moves his hips only slightly in the beginning, closing his eyes to concentrate on the hot wet heat surrounding his throbbing cock.

Moaning in pleasure, Louis picks up his pace with enthusiasm. One hand slides down his body, gripping on to his own leaking member and sliding up and down with each bob of his head.

Pushing closer, Liam is losing his focus on not thrusting too hard into Louis’ mouth as it’s getting to be too much. He tugs Louis’ mouth off of him for a moment, shaking his head, “One second, don’t wanna cum yet…” he breathes, looking down at him with dark eyes.

Panting and licking his lips, the brunet looks up from his position on his knees, hand still fisting an aching cock.

Liam groans, “Babe,” his thumb slides over Louis’ lips, shivering at the feeling. “Need help with that?”

Teeth nip across the thumb sliding across swollen lips. "Not unless you’re going to bend me over the nearest available surface" Louis replies. His voice is wrecked from Liam's cock.

Growling at the man on his knees, Liam pulls him up to taste himself on Louis’ lips before pressing him against the counter. “Seems like we have a thing for kitchens…” he smirks.

Chuckling huskily, the older brunet kisses back hard, tongue rolling against the others. He rocks their hips together, winding his arms around Liam's neck. "It does seem familiar" he smirks.

Kissing him, Liam lifts him up and sits him on the counter as he spreads the older males’ legs, licking his lips at the sight of an angry cock throbbing between his legs. He sucks in two fingers, coating them well with spit before pressing his fingers against Louis’ ring of muscles.

Louis leans back and spreads wide, opening himself to his lover. He moans as fingers press against his hole. "Yessss!" he hisses, head tilting back. Louis will never get enough of this.

A finger presses in as Liam urges forward, capturing Louis’ lips with his owner. “So hot, wanna see you fall apart against my touch…” he breaths against lips.

Leaning into the kiss, the secretary latches on to Liam, holding him close and rocking his body against the fingers pressing into him. "So good, want is so bad!" he whines.

Liam grins, pressing his finger deeper inside and crooking it. Sliding it out after he feels Louis can take another, he slips in another finger.

Growing impatient, the older man nips at his lover's lips. "Don't tease me, dearest. Just fuck me already!" he demands.

“Impatient?” he chuckles, sliding his fingers out and pressing against Louis, pulling him closer to line himself up. He presses the head of his dick against Louis, pressing in the crown as he peppers kissing on Louis cheek, nose, and down his neck.

Head thrown back in ecstasy, Louis lets out a long high moan as Liam slides into him, barely feeling the flutter of kisses against his skin. He's panting by the time he's fully seated.

Liam groans in Louis’ skin as he buries himself deep inside Louis. His fingers dip into the males hips as he waits a bit to adjust before sliding back out.

"Oh yeah..." Lashes fluttering and muscles quivering, the older man rocks his hips, waiting for Liam to slide back in

He takes his time, thrusting back into Louis slowly, nipping at his skin.

Wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, the secretary kisses across the other's face, jaw, neck. Sucking a mark against the skin at his teeth, nails bite into the younger man's shoulders.

Hips faltering a bit as Louis sucks on his skin. “Mmm,” he groans as his fingers press against Louis’ hips. Lips find Louis as he kisses him roughly, all teeth and tongue.

Nipping back, the secretary twines fingers into Liam's hair, gripping the other man's head tightly. Tongue licking deeper into the cavern, fighting for dominance. Louis moans and rocks his hips harder. "Come on baby," eyes alight with a challenge. "Show me what you've got." The last word is punctuated by teeth pulling on Liam's lower lip.

He’s not going to last much longer with Louis egging him on like that. Liam groans at the thought of filling him up and starts to pound in him feverishly. He lets Louis suck on his bottom lip as he manages to hit his prostate –serves him right. Liam’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels himself climax inside his lover, chanting Louis’ name over his lips.

Knowing neither of them is going to last, Louis wedges a hand between their bodies and jerks himself with every thrust. Moans cresting, he touches their foreheads together, both sharing the same breaths as their bodies tremble and finally fly apart. The older man shouts Liam's name to the sky as he milks his own spent cock, feeling the heat of his lover fill him.

Resting his head on Louis shoulder, Liam pants, his knees going weak. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath before he’s pulling out and kissing Louis’ lips softly. “ _Now_ chips and dip. We need to regain some strength for round three.” He grins, pulling away and allowing his lover to clean himself off as he does the same, throwing the used paper towels away before washing his hands. He gets the bag of chips and the cheese out to heat up in the microwave.

The secretary settles himself on a stool at the kitchen counter, legs feeling like jelly. "Oh?" he replies, snark returning before his stamina. Louis gives Liam a hungry look though.

Winking at the older male, Liam throws him the bag of chips. “Go pick out a movie and I’ll bring the dip when it’s done.” He watches as Louis does what he asks, rather slowly. It doesn’t take but a minute for the cheese to heat up and he’s sitting beside Louis on the couch in no time.

Putting on a truly terrifying smile, the older brunet turns to Liam. "I hope you don't mind The Notebook." The CEO has a short bout of panic coupled with a silent plea for mercy before remembering that this is HIS place and he doesn't even OWN that movie.

Liam shakes his head, flicking a chip at him before settling down beside Louis. “You’re definitely making sure you don’t get a round three.” He laughs when Louis pouts. “What did you really pick?”

Feeding a chip to Liam absentmindedly, Louis says "The newest Batman" while waving his other hand. He smiles, pleased with himself as he knows how much the CEO likes all things Batman.

Waiting for the younger man to bite into another chip, he adds "And of course there's going to be a round three. It'll entail me on my knees between your legs, sucking your spine out through your marvelously well-endowed dick." Louis ends with a beaming smile.

Almost choking on the chip, Liam looks over at Louis. “You do that on purpose, don’t you?”

Batting his lashes and giving his best 'who, me?' look, the secretary simply offers up another chip. "Don't know what you mean dear." They're part way through the beginning when Louis squishes himself closer, pulling his legs to curl beneath him. Leaning more and more on his lover, the older brunet finally rests his head on Liam's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Liam grins, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around Louis shoulders to bring him in closer. “I swear you can be a little kid sometimes.”

Pinching his arm gently, but not replying with anything other than a smile, Louis just leans further into the comfort of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks are [here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


End file.
